campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy in Babysitting Jason's and Piper's kid
PERCY THE BABYSITTER "And remember to keep the door locked just in case. Dinner is in the microwave, give it about thirty seconds or so. If Thalia or Theseus start acting up then they can go to bed and no dessert. Only one soda between the both of them and their bedtime is eight o'clock sharp." Piper linked her arm with Jason's. The couple were dressed to go on a date and Percy stood on the inside of the house wearing a grin. "Oh sure," Percy nodded easily. "I'll do all that stuff. Don't worry they are gonna have a blast with Uncle Percy." "That's what we're afraid of." Jason muttered under his breath. In a louder voice he wished Percy good luck and walked to the car with Piper. "Alright kids," Percy closed the door. Thalia the oldest was four years old, or so Percy was told. She looked a little like real Thalia with her icy blue eyes. Other than the fact she was a girl she had no resemblance at all. Little two and a half year old Theseus stared at him with wide multi-colored eyes like Piper's. He looked so innocent it was hard not to want to hug him. "Who wants a whole pack of soda to themselves?" Immediatley, two chunky toddler hands shot up into the air and Percy went down to the basement to grab a 12 pack. "Uncle Percy, are you afraid of the dark?" Thalia's frail voice called from the top of the stairs. Percy chuckled. "A little bit. I spent some time in a dark scary pit and whenever I'm in the dark I get frequent nightmares and flashbacks." "Oh." Came Thalia's respond. After that was a swift kaboom! ''like something had snapped. The lights shut off suddenly and Percy tripped and stumbled over what seemed to be a cardboard box. ''Little brats! ''Percy thought admiringly. Feeling the wall with his hand he stumbled up the stairs but slipped and promptly collapsed the rest of the way down the stairs. ''Pshhhhh.... ''Percy tilted his head towards the new noise. Water? "Let's poor it down the stairs! Mommy said water gets frozen down there, maybe Uncle Percy will slip!" Thalia was talking urgently to her brother. "But I don't want Pewcy to get hurt," Theseus' voice sounded like the little kid from Peter Pan. "Atta boy," Percy muttered. Then he had a brilliant idea. Water? That would surely make him stronger. "Forgot our drivers liscenses!" Pipers voice floated down the stairs. They were home? They were home! "PIPER!" He screamed taking the stairs one by one in the darkness. '''Spoiler alert for HOH DONT READ ANY MORE' Vivid images of monsters and a corpse Annabeth flashed through his mind. Her frail figure, desperate grey eyes and trembling knee's... The darkness felt like it was going to eat him up and suffocate him. He could feel the heavy breathing of Tartarus. No...it's air conditioning... he told himself on the verge of panic. "Piper..." He slipped again and slammed his hand on a cement stair. Piper flung open the door just as he hit home. "Gods Percy! Two minutes with the kids, is that too hard?" Despite her teasing words her voice cracked with terror. "Are you okay?" She breathed. Percy looked up to see light flooding through the air. "Fine now," he murmured. The light waves comoforted him, and suddenly the monsters in the darkness seemed to fade back into their shadowy corners. Who had heard of a grown teenager afraid of monsters in the dark? Not any he knew. Piper helped him out of the basement and grabbed her coat. She made a habit of asking Percy if he was sure he was still fine to watch the children, and even called Jason in to ask if he was alright with not going out that night. But Percy, not wanting to ruin their night inisisted he was feeling great and saw them to the door for the second time that hour. Little Theseus stood by Percy's legs the whole time, sucking his thumb raw through the stern talk his parents had given him and Thalia. Thalia didn't look repriminded at all. "Uncle Percy, I'm hungry." She declared. There was no trace of sorrow in her voice. ''Just like the Thalia I know, ''Percy couldn't help thinking inwardly. His heart ached when he remembered what had become of his immortal friend in the battle with Gaea. Category:Fanfiction Category:Comedy fic Category:SearchingforPaperTowns